My Girlfriend
by cristy102
Summary: On the way to their destination Lucy develops feelings for Erza. Will Lucy tell Erza her new found feelings or will Erza beat her to it?
1. Chapter 1

** Hope you enjoy reading this story. Warning will contain yuri. Also at the beginning of this story it will be rated T then later on M rated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

I've respected Erza sense the first time I met her. I came into the Fairy Tail guild this mourning and saw Erza looking at the board that has jobs posted onto it. "Hey Erza are you going to go on a job." "Yeah" she said without looking at me. Erza walked over to me slowly and looked at me for a little while then at the paper she tore off the board. "Lucy would you go on this job with me?" "Would I, I'll go on the job with you." Right when I said I'd go she smiled, that warmed my heart. "Lucy we half to leave in a half hour so go get packed and meet me back here." "Ok I'll be right back." She glared at me and yelled just go." I ran out of there at the speed of light.

I packed some clothes, paper, pencils incase we stopped and I could write, an apple, strawberries, and four water bottles. I came running back to the guild, I could see Erza waiting outside with at least fourty luggages I giggled at the scene. Erza was a little weird but that made me feel at home. Erza saw me an waived "Lucy." We aboard the train and took our seats we sat right next to each other. It was probably somewhere around twelve or one in the afternoon.

"So Erza whats the job we're supposed to do." "We're going to have to protect a rich guy and his daughter from a group of dangerous wizards that are planning to kill them an take their fortune. The place is in a town that's kind of far away. But we don't have to get their untill tomorrow." "Oh ok...um Erza why did you pick me instead of Natsu or Gray?" "I picked you because Natsu was sick and Gray was already on a mission with Cana." I looked down disappointed. I didn't want to be a substitute for Natsu or Gray, I felt mad and I was jealous of them. Wait why was I Jealous of of them? Oh well, guess I should be happy that Erza picked me instead of someone else. Erza started to snore but it was a really quiet snore, her head fell onto my shoulder. She looked so peaceful sleeping on me. I rested my head on top of her head an I too fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the speaker saying our stop to get off. I looked down on my lap Erza's head must have fallen there. The sunlight from outside was shinning onto Erza she looked like a goddess. I felt all warm inside when ever I looked at Erza. I didn't want to wake her up but I had to. "Erza...Erza...Erza wake up" I said in one of my softest voices "ten more minutes" she mumbles. "But Erza it's our stop" I said hunched over her head. Her eyes flew open as she got up, her head whacked into mine. Erza didn't seem hurt at all. She picked me up bridal style, I struggled to get out of her arms, "why're you caring me?" "Because your hurt" she said in a stern tone. I stopped struggling. She walked out of the train while still caring me. Then she put me down when we got our luggage. I looked down and blushed i'm pretty sure I was as red as a lobster.

We found the path that lead up to the town where we have to be body guards. We got a taxi to drive. The taxi looked like a carriage. I was sitting so that I was facing Erza, I started to feel all warm inside again, why did I feel like this was it my respect for Eza, no I don't think it's my respect for her, I don't think respect feels like this, it's something more do I love her? _Thud ump thud ump thud ump_ my heart sped up.

I looked at Erza's lips I wanted to feel them against mine. "Lucy." Erza snapped me out of my daze "What." "Are you ok." I looked at her lips again I wanted to kiss them so bad. "Lucy." She snapped me out of it again "what'd you say." " I said are you ok Lucy." I looked up into her eyes they were full of concern. I looked at her for a minute and said "Erza is there a guy you like." She looked shocked and confused, I didn't think she was expecting me to ask that. "I um like Jellal I guess" she said in her usual manner. I looked her in the eyes she looked guilty for some reason.

She looked away breaking eye contact. If I looked her in the eyes again I think I would have broken down into tears. My heart it hurt as if it were being yanked, squeezed, and stabbed all at the same time. I really, really like her what am I supposed to do now?

* * *

**He everyone who's reading this I deleted my old one, an made it better I hope, anyway review and enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps thanks for reading my story. I'm going to be doing this since Lucy was the narrator for the first chapter, Erza will be the Narrator for this chapter. I'm going to switch between them every chapter, so that Lucy does one then Erza does one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

I looked away from Lucy, feeling guilty. Why did I tell Lucy I liked Jellal? I don't even like him like that. I like Lucy. I was a lesbian as far as can remember. I guess I was afraid that if I told her that I was a lesbian, and that I wanted her as a girlfriend she would think that I was disgusting. If Lucy looked at me like that I think I would die. My heart had a hole in it that was made by my past, something was missing there. But Lucy, she got the time to know me and before I new it she started to fill that hole. As I spent more and more time with her I had fallen in love with her. But I can't tell her, I couldn't ruin our friendship, and I didn't want to jeopardize it. I don't think I could handle Lucy hating me over my crush on her.

I looked at Lucy she had fallen asleep on the door of the taxi she looked so adorable. I couldn't help but smile whenever I looked at Lucy. She is the only one that could warm my heart. Lucy started to shuffle she was having a dream she started mumbled "why" in her sleep. I didn't know Lucy talked in her sleep. "Why Erzaa wh-y... how...cou-ld you-u mmnnm" Lucy said mumbling in her sleep and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her face looked sad. I wiped the tear that escaped from her closed eyes with my thumb. It saddened me that Lucy was crying over something I did in her dream. What did I do in her dream to make her cry?

I was deep in thought when there was a knock on the taxi door. The taxi had stopped at the mansion where Lucy and me will me body guards. I brought our luggage up to the mansion where a butler was waiting for us. I showed the butler my Fairy Tail guild mark and gave him a paper that showed we were from Fairy Tail and told him we were here for the body guard job. He nodded and took our luggage and brought it into the mansion.

I walked back to the taxi. The taxi guy was holding the taxi door open patiently waiting for me to get Lucy out of it. I tried to wake Lucy up, but she wouldn't wake up so I decided to pick her up bridal style and carried her into the mansion where a maid was waiting. The maid had pink hair and dark green eyes. I introduced myself and Lucy to the maid, she bowed and introduced herself to me as Amy . Amy then said "come with me i'll show you to your rooms." I followed Amy up the stairs and turned left down a hall then at the end of the hall there was a room on the left and one on the right of the hall. "Madam Erza your room is the left room and Madam Lucy's is the room on the right" Amy said. I opened the door on the right and put Lucy softly onto the bed. I stared at her sleeping face it didn't look sad anymore, I smiled I was glad she didn't look sad anymore.

It was around ten or eleven at night. Another maid came running into the room and said that Master James requested that I talk to him. This maid had purple hair and crimson red eyes. I followed the maid downstairs to her master which is now my boss. I walked into his office, their was a desk in the middle of the room. There was also a window behind the desk. The guy sitting behind the desk told me to sit in one of the chairs sitting in front of the desk. I gladly did so. I looked at the guy he had blond hair with blue eyes, and he was wearing a tux he looked to be in his late twenties. "Are you the one who sent a job flyer for body guards" I asked. "Yes I am, you can call me James and you are miss." "I am Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail my partner Lucy is sleeping right now. But I would like to know when you would like us to start body guarding you and your daughter and for how long." I could see James think for a little while then look up at me an said "could you start now? There are about ten wizards after my fortune and my daughter's and my life. Could you stay body guarding us until they're caught?" He said in a worried voice. I nodded "i'll guard the house now so James get some sleep" I said while walking out of his office.

* * *

**Well theres the second chapter hope you enjoyed it if you didn't i'm sorry. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry peeps my Internets been out but now its back on yay. Remember Lucy's the narrator for this chapter. Read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a room. I had know idea when I was, I freaked out. But a little later a maid walked in on me who introduced herself as Amy and she filled me in on what happened and how I got here. Then a little girl named Kate came in. The maid Amy told me she was the one I had to bodyguard. She looked to be about nine or ten years old. Kate had long curly light brown hair with a white bow in it. She was also wearing a white dress with a pink design on it. She had big brown puppy dog eyes. I closed my eyes. I can't believe Erza left to bodyguard James without telling me. I needed to see Erza. I shook my head side to side. No I needed to tell her how I felt about her. I can't stand it. But I guess it'll have to wait until she comes back.

I got up and stretched my back and let out a sigh. Then I looked at Kate and said "what do you want to do?" She looked me in the eyes and smiled then said "I'd like to walk around town." "Ok then lets go" I smiled back at her. We walked around for about an hour, we were exhausted. So we stopped at a store to buy drinks then we sat at a bench and drank our drinks. I could see sweat drops running down Kate's cheeks and neck. I could feel the sweat running off my body too. When I get back to the mansion I am definitely taking a hot bath. I started thinking about Erza, that how her smile that's rarely shone looks really good on her. Her crimson red hair looks absolutely just ravishing. If only Erza didn't like Jellal my heart tightened as I thought that. A tear fell from each of my eyes. "Why'er you crying Lucy?" Kate said in a worried voice. I wiped my eyes with the back of my right hand and shook my head side to side and said "it's nothing...i'm fine" in a shaky voice. It felt like there was a lump i'm my throat, it was hard to breath and swallow. I had to calm myself down. So I took deep breaths in and out a few times. It seemed to work so I asked "Kate are you ready to go back to your house?" She nodded and replied "yeah lets go Lucy."

We took a short cute through a forest. As we were getting closer to the mansion. Three people jumped out from behind us. It was two men and a women, they were all wearing black leather jackets on top of their black clothes. One of the men had spiky orange hair with silver eyes. The other man had black hair that was shoulder length and had crimson red eyes. The women had long purple hair in a pony tail with golden cat like eyes. I pulled out my celestrial keys. "Hey Catherine that's the girl we're gonna take hostage and get all that money right" the orange haired guy said to the women. "Yeah that's right Jackson" she said in a purr.

"Run Kate I can take them" I whispered to her. Kate nodded and started running to the mansion. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Leo." I said hurriedly. The women named Catherine said " get the girl Jackson...Damon you too, remember take her hostage, don't kill her. I'll take out this blond" she said in a purr.

As they ran past me I went to tell Leo to get them, but before I could, Catherine pulled a black vine out of her chest and raped it around Leo before he even had a chance to move. It got tighter around him, it started to tear his skin. She jumped up in the air and pulled Leo's chin up and kissed him then he poofed into gold sparkles. Leo went back to the celestrial world.

I went to grab another celestrial key, but before I could Catherine was already next to me and grabbed both my wrists. I couldn't get out of her hold on me.

She purred into my ear and said "you saw what my kiss did to your celestrial spirit, but do you know what it does to humans." I shook my head. I didn't know and didn't want to know. I tried to wriggle out of her hold but I still couldn't. She smirked then leaned onto my lips with her lips and kissed me. All of a sudden my body went limp. I fell to my knees, she then let go of my wrist. Then she lad me down on my back. I couldn't move or even speak. Catherine leaned to my ear and purred "how do you like my kiss? I call it the kiss of death. If I kiss a human with it, your body won't respond to you and your heart will stop beating, it's as if your dead, but your still alive and you can still hear too. The only way to break my kiss of death is if your kissed by your one true love and they have to love you back. It's kind of like Snow White."

Then my eyes closed on their own I couldn't open them back up. I could hear Catherine"s foot steps move from me and in the direction of the mansion. I'm sorry Kate. Tears slip down my closed eyes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading review and enjoy.**


End file.
